


Простые вещи

by eva_s



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s





	

Ладно, подумал Иллиан. В конечном итоге, это не так уж и сложно. Не сложнее, чем вычислить цетагандийского агента в столице или раскрыть заговор. Не то чтобы он мог похвастаться, что хорошо помнит, как именно ему это удавалось, но некоторые вещи невозможно разучиться делать. Это как езда на велосипеде. Сел, оттолкнулся, поехал.

...С отвесной скалы. Без тормозов. В слепящий океан солнца.

Он протянул руку — его пальцы ощутили тепло чужой кожи. Элис осеклась на середине фразы, и Саймону показалось, что он тонет в ее глазах — темных и слегка взволнованных.

Разучиться невозможно. Яркий свет из окна ласкал красивое лицо леди Элис. Солнечный зайчик, отразившись от столового серебра, скользнул по ее губам, когда они вопросительно изогнулись. Саймону оставалось лишь повторить его путь.

Ее дыхание было теплым. Пальцы — тонкими. Мягкая кожа пахла чем-то пряно-цветочным. Аромат усилился, когда он вытащил пару заколок из ее волос, и они серебристо-черной волной рассыпались по платью.

Чувство падения перешло в чувство полета. Вскоре он подумал, что воздух становится все более разреженным. Им следовало бы взять с собой кислородные маски. Они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

— Корделия проиграла пари, — сказала леди Элис. В ее глазах что-то сияло. Солнечные зайчики? — Я знала, что вы не заставите даму ждать дольше приличного, Саймон.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, сударыня, — откликнулся Иллиан. Еще мгновение они смотрели друг на друга. Потом снова поцеловались.

Чайный столик был лишним на плане этой операции. Оценив обстановку, Иллиан изящным маневром извлек даму из кресла.

Отступление из эркера, где они завтракали, к кушетке было проведено по всем правилам. Путь отметили стратегически оставленные предметы одежды.

Не нужно помнить, как делать некоторые вещи, подумал Саймон, укладывая леди Элис на нежный шелк обивки и склоняясь за новым поцелуем. Улыбка самой прекрасной женщины Форбарр-Султаны была ярче целого океана солнца.

Ты просто не разучишься им никогда.


End file.
